Moving Target
by CrashPilot18
Summary: This is my first Sea Patrol fanfic! I don't really know where it's going...so read it, and we'll both find out! :
1. Buffer's Luck Changes

**I don't own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don't appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Thanks to CloneCommander for the help! This one****'s for you!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buffer's POV

'So, Buffer. A little birdie told me you'd manage to get a chick. Is this little birdie right?'

Charge looked at me over the top of his freshly brewed coffee.

Nav looked at me over her shoulder, and came to stand next to me.

'Oh, really? Charge, leave him alone. I think it's good for him. Congrats Buff,' she said, smiling up at me as she stirred her coffee.

'Thank you ma'am,' I replied. She shrugged and headed back to the bridge. I watched her go. When she left, the men almost jumped at me. Charge almost fell across the table.

'Well? Tell us! Don't just stand there and look pretty woman!' Charge cried.

Swain laughed. 'Yeah, come on. We wanna know too.'

'Talk Buffer, tell us everything about her. Well, not just everything. I wanna know what she looks like.'

I rolled my eyes and folded the tea towel in my hands up and placed in on top of the microwave.

When I looked up, my friends were staring at me.

'Alright, alright. There is someone-'

'Buffer, you're needed on the Bridge. Now.'

'Too bad boys,' I told them, then disappeared through the doorway.

Charge's POV

The deck was shinnying from fresh spray and early morning sun.

'Hey, Charge! Ya coming? We're going fishing!' Spider waved to me with his straw hat. He looked like a dill.

'Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'm old remember? I can't move as fast!'

Spider laughed. 'That's right old man!'

'Excuse me?'

I glanced down. Then looked back to Spider. He was staring. I looked back down at the person, realising what I'd seen.

'Excuse me, this is the Hammersley isn't it?' Asked the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her waist would have to be the size of one of the X's hair bands. She wore knee-high leather boots, a tight black shirt and a denim mini skirt.

I almost drawled on my feet.

'Excuse me, do you know someone named Pete? Pete Tomaszewski? He should be aboard the Hammersly.'

Her brown hair flicked about in the wind, and her voice sounded like ice on a hot day. I laughed.

'Why yes I do. Hold on a sec, I'll holler for him,' I told her.

'Buffer, mate. I think your wanted on deck!' Buffer's head appeared from around a corner.

'Yeah mate?' He asked. He wore a signet and boardies, paired with thongs. Just like everyone else that was heading off for shore leave.

'Some….A lovely lady is seeking your assitance. Actually, she might be a movie star looking for scruffy extras.'

'What she look like?' He asked. Like it happened everyday.

'Umm….brown hair. A waist line Amanda Kerr would be jealous off. Know the person I'm talking about?'

Buffer laughed. 'Yep,' he simply.

'Is that your girl Buff?' Spider yelled. Buffer put one hand up in a 'thumbs up' gesture. He smirked at me again, before walking down the gang plank. He saluted, then pulled the women into his arms. They turned and walked down the busy wharf way. I saw a couple of men turn and look at them, or her, as they went.

I grinned at Spider one more time as Nav walked up next to me.

Nav's POV

I watched him walk away with a posh looking woman. Charge told me she could have been a famous movie star, we wouldn't have known. From the way she walked, I'm guessing she though the same.

'Good for him eh?' The CO said. Charge couldn't stop grinning. Two dads had just told us minutes ago how he was jealous of 'the big guy.'

'Yeah,' I said. 'Yeah. Good for him.'

'It'll do him well, I think,' the X said. I nodded.

'Well, it would, if she wasn't so…fake,' I told her. She nodded.

'Hmm. She is a bit isn't she? Belongs on the front of a Playboy magazine, not with a hard-as-nails sailor. I don't mean to rain on his parade, but I can't see this lasting.'

'Oh, I know what you mean. He could do so much better,' I added. I watched as she flicked expensive sunglasses onto her head. I raised my eyebrow at the X. She nodded stiffly.

Charge looked at us with something like disgust. 'You women will pick any poor girl to bits, won't you?'

The X frowned at him, and I opened my mouth to reply.

'Yeah,' Spider butted in. 'Leave Buffer alone. He deserves it. I think it's good for him, like Charge said.'

I rolled my eyes at him.

'Why are you all still here? Shouldn't you be terrorising pups or something?'

'No sir, we're going fishing,' Spider chimed in. Sir nodded.

We watched him leave.

'And I'm going to go and take lessons on how to be a stuck up daddy's girl,' I said snidely.

Two dads frowned. 'So Buffer will look at you, or so everyone else will?'

I turned and glared at him. How dare he say that? Buffer was my friend. I pushed past him and walked down the gang way.

'What? What did I say?' Two Dads held up his hands as the X pushed past him.

I saluted and turned the opposite way to Buffer.

Kate's POV

I ran after Nikki as she disappeared into the crowd.

'Nikki! Wait, please,' I called after her. She stopped and turned to face me. I walked with her.

'You know Two Dads didn't mean that. You know what he's like.'

'Yeah,' Nikki said. 'But that was a horrible thing to say,' she added.

I sighed and put my arm around her shoulder. Sharing a room, Nikki and I often stayed up late chatting. Not that the rest of the crew knew that.

'Nikki, ah….you and Buffer are good friends, aren't you?'

Nikki frowned. 'Yes, we are. Why?'

'You…you don't have feeling for him do you?'

Nikki stopped and looked at me.

'No! He's my friend. No. No way. After ET….' She swallowed, possibly trying not to cry. I turned her around so she'd look at me.

'I'm…I'm sorry Nikki. I understand you too are close friends. You were there for him when his mother died. He was the only one that knew what you where going through when ET died. I know that means a lot to him, and you too. You should be proud of what you have.'

I watched her to make sure she understood. She nodded, then wiped at her eyes. I realised vaguely I admired her strength.

'Come on. Let's go get a coffee,' I said, leading her towards a near-by cafe.

Mike's POV

I stared at my desk lost in thought and frustration.

'No. No way.' I looked up at the computer screen again. There was no way…

'Mike, there's nothing you can do. You need this desk job. Get away from the Navy for a bit. You can't cruise around the ocean all your life. A desk job is the only way up the ladder. A ladder you need to climb, to get to the top.'

'Your not _listening. _With all due respect, I joined the Navy to sail in a boat. Not roll paper balls across a desk all day. I _will_ stay with my crew, and my boat, until I see fit. I'm not going anywhere, Steve. Okay? I'm not going _anywhere_.'

'Mike, I know you joined the Navy to drive a ship and all that, but you don't _understand_. We need admino here. Not captains out there. You're an asset to the team. And you know that.'

'I know, but sir, I'm staying with the ship. I'm staying, and that's all there is to it. I'm sorry Steve, but it's all I can do. I have to go now. Goodbye.'

'Mike-'

I hung up, then rested my elbows on the desk. I rubbed my forehead with my hands as I thought of my options.

There weren't many.

The desk job didn't appeal at all. I hated it the last time I did it. All that boring crap no one else wanted to do.

Then there was the boat. Fresh air, water, action. Surrounded by friends. My crew: I watched them grow and learn. They were my family.

I couldn't leave them.

But I had too.

Didn't I? Steve was right, at least I thought he was. He made perfect sense. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Suddenly the phone rang, and I jumped into the air. I picked it up on the fourth ring.

'Mike Flynn speaking,' I half expected it to be Steve again.

'Sir, we have a situation.'

I frowned as Swain hurried told me what had happened.


	2. Working It Out

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Swain's POV

'Yep, that's all I know so far. She told police they came out of no where. She doesn't know who they are.'

'And Buffer was shot?'

'Affirmative sir,' I told him. The CO looked stressed, and suddenly a lot old.

'How is he?'

'Critical, but stable. Gunshot wounds to the chest, left arm and just above his knee on his left leg. He's…he's unconscious at the moment, but we're keeping close tabs on him.'

'Thanks Swain. Any idea-'

'No. No one has any idea Sir. The women that was with Buffer, Ally Jistabell, said she didn't have any idea who they were, or what they wanted. She said they yelled something at him, then shot through the car window at him.'

'Wait. They were in a car?'

'Yes sir. Four of them, apparently.'

I waited for the Bosses answer. He seemed distance.

'Sir? Are you alright?'

'Swain?'

'I mean, are you alright? You look a little…under the weather. Everything okay?'

Sir frowned. 'Yep. Yeah, I'm….I'm fine. Buffer is family. I hate to see any of my crew injured.'

'How right you are Sir,' I said, remembering when the CO himself was in hospital, due to shrapnel wounds to his leg.

'I might go over there in a couple of hours when he's out of surgery. You'll come, won't you?'

Sir stopped walking and looked at me. 'Yeah. Yeah I will. I've got stuff to do first, but I'll be there. I'll see you in a couple,' he finished.

I nodded and saluted, then went towards my car. My wife was waiting.

'He doesn't look as good as he used too,' she commented as the CO walked past. I looked at her with a smile on my face.

'I didn't mean it that way!' She said, putting the car into reverse.

'I know, I know. How's Chloe? She okay now?' I turned around in my seat to play with my baby daughter. She gurgled as she recognized her father.

'Yeah, she is. Picked right up. Must be because her daddy's home eh?'

She kissed me when we stopped at some lights.

'Oh, how's your friend? I heard about that. He got shot at a café, did he?'

'Yeah, he did. Bit upsetting actually. A Buffer out of action is a ship stopper,' I explained. She gave me a 'I don't know what your talking about' look.

'Not to mention being shot in the middle of the street! We have to bring our daughter up in a world where people get shot in the street!'

'I know. It's disgusting. The police are all over it like clothes on an Eskimo. I can't believe no one recognized them.'

'Hmm. It's like something from Underbelly,' she told me.

'What?' I asked, completely confused.

'You know, that TV show on Channel Nine? Never mind,' she said, smiling.

'I have no clue,' I told her. I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

I pushed thoughts of Buffer out of my head.

Buffer's POV

A steady beeping was all I could hear. It was annoying, yet strangling comforting. I became vaguely aware of rustlings, voices, other noises. I struggled to get my eyes open.

'Pete?'

A women's voice, but I couldn't remember who owned it.

Was it Nikki?

'Pete? Come on Pete?'

I still couldn't place that voice.

'It's okay Ally. He'll be fine. He's a fighter.'

Swain? He was here? Where ever here was.

'Yeah. He's - he's as tough as nails. He'll pull through. You watch.'

Nikki? That was Nikki. And Swain. And another voice - the CO.

'How's he going?'

Yep, that was the definitely the CO.

'Could Sir,' Charge said.

I slowly peeled my eyes open. Light brighter then anything I've ever seen blinded me.

'Agh!'

'Pete?'

I opened my eyes again. Nikki was bending over me, worry in her eyes.

'Pete? Are you okay?'

'I am now,' I murmured. She smiled, before my view was obstructed by another lady.

'Pete? Oh my God, are you okay? Pete?'

I remembered her now - Ally. My girlfriend. I frowned.

There was another thing I remembered.

Bomber's POV

'Oh my God. That's sick. Are you positive?'

'Yeah. Unfortunately,' Buffer said.

He'd just told Charge, Spider and I what he knew about the 'attack.'

'You are one hundred percent sure?' Charge said again. 'Say it,' he added.

'I knew those men that attacked me.'

The XO skidded to a halt outside the door.

'What?'

'Nothing ma'am,' Buffer said. Charge looked away guiltily.

'You knew those men?'

'No ma'am,' He replied.

He didn't look her in the eye.

X stared at Buffer. He was staring down at the table, were his coffee and antibiotics were perched. He looked way older then his thirty something years. I chewed on my lips in worry for him. He was tough - he'd refused shore leave, even though his arm, leg and chest were patched. He winced everything he sat down or stood up, or made any sudden movements, but not once did he complain. He insisted he was fine. You can't get much braver then that.

'Buffer. You will tell me the truth. That's an order.'

Buffer looked down at his hands again.

'Ma'am, I have no comment,' Buffer replied.

The XO reacted. She slammed her hands down on the table. Buffer's coffee moved.

'You _will_ tell me what you just told Charge. Do you understand?'

Buffer swallowed and looked up at her.

'Yes Ma'am,' he replied. Now we knew there was no getting out of it.

'Well?' She folder her arms over her chest. Then she soften, and sat down next to him.

'Buffer, I want you to tell me everything. I need to know. I have to protect my crew. On shore, and off. Understand?'

'I do Ma'am,' Buffer said, looking up at her. He fumbled with his medicine packet.

'Come on Buff,' Spider said, giving the X a little glance. 'You betta tell her. I'd hate it if that happened again.'

He was right.

'You've got no idea what you mean to the crew, do you?' The X suddenly said. 'You're as close to family as these guys have got out here. We're family,' X said, placing her arm on his shoulder.

'Don't try the whole guilt thing, please ma'am,' Buffer said.

'Well, tell me what you know,' she replied.

Buffer sighed. I knew he was having a hard time.

'I recognized those men that fired upon me ma'am.'

She frowned. 'Who where they?'

'They were the men that….the men that shot at me today were a couple of the men that made me dig…'

He stopped, and took a sip of his coffee.

'The men that made you dig your own grave?' Spider said. Buffer didn't say anything.

'Oh Pete,' The X said, and then she hugged him.

The rest of us left the room.

Kate's POV

Buffer let me hug him. He didn't speak again, and I didn't want him too. Just to hold him, and comfort him.

'XO? X?'

'In there,' I said, pulling away from Buffer. He opened the packet of pills, and popped one from the blister pack. He swallowed it with some coffee, then drained his cup.

'The CO wants you on the Bridge ma'am,' Two Dads said. He turned from the doorway out of view.

'Will you be alright?' I asked him. I really hoped he would be. He'd been through a lot.

'Of course ma'am,' he replied, then got up and let the room.

I made my way to the Bridge.

'Ma'am, is Buffer going to be alright?'

'Yes, I believe he will be Sir. He's tough. He's a fighter.'

'Yeah, he is. Do you think he'll need shore leave?'

I frowned. 'He didn't want to-'

'I didn't ask that Kate. I asked if he _needed_ it. He's gone through a lot.'

I nodded, remembering everything he'd done.

'He's been through a heck of a lot. I'll talk to him, but I don't think it'll help. And what about he's attackers? On shore he'll be in danger again,' I explained.

'Hmm. Your right. But still, he's one of my best sailors. We can't have him out of action because he can't cope. That's just not on. And I know he won't see a shrink or anything, because he's….he's Buffer. We can't get through to him. He's stubborn. Too stubborn.'

The CO offered a chair, and I took it gratefully.

'I really think we should let Buffer deal with it. He's a big boy. He'll do what he needs to do,' I explained. I was right too, because Buffer could deal with anything life threw at him. The only problem was, he insisted to do it on his own.

I told Mike this.

He nodded, deep in thought. 'Yeah. You're right Kate. I suppose we should just…keep him as busy as possible?'

I frowned. 'Yeah. Yeah, okay. And if it's alright, I'd like to keep a close eye on him, make sure he really is okay.'

'Very good X. You're smart.'

Then I left his cabin, wondering what else hid behind his smile.


	3. Phantom On The Bridge

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The OC  
Buffer was going well, over the last couple of days. The X was right. He'd figure it out on his own.

'Sir?'

Nav waved a coffee cup under my nose.

'Sorry,' I replied, taking it from her.

'You okay sir? You seem distant or something,' she said.

'Ah, yeah. Everything's okay this end,' I said. Then I clicked on the intercom. 'Spider to Bridge, Spider to Bridge.'

Nav sat back down at her chair. 'Um, Sir? There's an unidentified vessel ten nautical miles. Travelling thirty knots. She's a small yacht.'

'No changes RO?'

RO checked his radio again. He'd done it seconds ago. 'No Sir, no changes.'

'Keep an eye on it Nav. We don't what this to escalate into anything. Especially in the dark.'

'Already on it Sir,' Nav said. I sighed as I sat back down.

Minutes later Nav interrupted me again.

'Sir. The boats disappeared.'

'Okay, thanks Nav,' I said. I moved to the radio.

Two Dads

'Wow! She's a beaut! Look at the lights. Like a floating Christmas tree!'

'Yep. She's defiantly something,' Swain added, looking up from his rope. Cleaning the RHIBS were not in the job description. But someone had to do it.

Spider waved goodbye as he was called to the bridge. Swain chucked me the rope. Even in the dark, he moved surly. If I stayed on that long, I'd be experienced in no time.

If you ignore the little monkey accident, of course, I was growing up to be a good sailor.

I looked back up at the ship. 'Can we take three Swain? My back is killing me,' I said. Swain laughed.

'You get used to it in the Navy,' he explained. We leaned against the railing. The cruiser was almost parallel to us, possibly about ten clicks away. The lights reflected brightly off the water.

Suddenly everything went black.

'Hey! She's gone!' I looked at Swain. He looked at me.

'To the bridge now!' We ran up the stairs, almost crashing into Spider. He was peering into his binoculars. He was frowning, looking very confused. I laughed.

'What happened Spidy? Someone moved the ship on you?' I quipped, even though I was worried. What had happened to the cruiser? They don't just disappear.

'Shut up Two Dads,' Spider shot back. It wasn't much of a come back.

Buffer was standing with his hands crossed over his chest, staring at Swain.

'You sure about this?' he asked, looking at me as I came in. As if _I'd_ moved the ship.

'One hundred percent. It was there, then it wasn't,' Swain explained.

'Boss, we have a situation ,' Nav told the CO when he entered the bridge. He looked around.

'What?'

I stepped forward. 'There was a cruiser, and then she just disappeared,' I said, clicking my fingers.

'Really?'

I nodded. Spider explained to the boss how he'd seen it while he was on watch, and how it _had_ actually disappeared. The Boss nodded.

'Get NAVCOM on the line; let them know we've had an encounter with a phantom ship. Nav, what happen to that yacht you found earlier?'

'Um, nothing on radar Boss,' she said.

'A phantom ship eh?' I said, looking at Spider. 'Cool.'

Spider's POV

'Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersly. Stop or heave to, I intend to board you,' Nav said into the loud speaker, as we trailed a foreign fishing boat. It looked like she was sitting low in the water, and the wood was rotted badly. How did they even _consider _living on that thing?

'Say again Nav, she's ignoring us,' the CO instructed. Nav responded with a crisp 'yes sir' and brought the speaker phone to her lips.

'Maybe they can't,' Two Dads said, readjusting his bullet-proof vest.

'Yeah,' I muttered.

'Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersly. Stop or heave to, I intend to board you,' Nav repeated. Nothing happened. The boat didn't slow, no one moved to the upper deck. Maybe they didn't speak English?

'Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersly. Stop or heave to, or I will fire upon you.' Nav frowned. 'Nothing Sir.'

'Again,' he said simply, bringing his hand up to absently scratch at his chin.

'Vessel on my port bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersly. Stop or heave to, or I will fire upon you.'

Nothing again. The creaky boat continued on.

'Three short warning bursts ahead of the bow,' the CO instructed. Buffer yelled the order to the gunman.

'Instant!' he yelled, and machine gun fire ripped into the air, and into the water. Spent shells clattered into the catcher. I don't think you ever got over the trill of firing at a boat for the first time. Still, I had a lot to learn, according to Buffer and the senior crew.

Nothing happened. The wooden fishing boat ploughed on through the water.

Then the boat exploded.

Bomber's POV

Flames and bits of wooden boat floated back down to earth. Oily black smoke choked the air.

'Report!' The CO yelled through the dust. One by one, each crew member that was on the bridge at the time called in, choking in the smoke.

The X had a nasty cut across her check where it had been burned with shrapnel. She was holding her hand over it, while Swain was getting medical supplies together. Buffer was checking everyone was okay, but I noticed he was limping.

'Buff, you alright?' I asked him, as second paramedic.

He nodded. 'Yeah. Must have aggravated my other wounds,' he told me, rubbing at his knee.

'Sit down, take your weight off it,' I instructed. He did as he was told. I checked RO over for injury.

'Bloody idiots! Why would someone try and blow up a bloody Warship! We're trying to help the damn Australian waters, and look at the thanks we get! It's disgusting!'

I saw Two Dads roll his eyes and instantly felt protective.

'Leave him alone Spider, we've just been attacked. Do you have no consideration for others?'

I glared at him as the CO strained to find bodies in the water.

Buffer's POV

'I'm hearing that word a lot lately,' I told the X. She turned to me.

'What? Consideration?' she said.

I smirked. Seemed everyone was getting 'attacked' lately. But I just wanted to forget about it. The X looked at me, and seemed to be able to read my mind.

'You k now, Charge told me something a while back. He said that anger eats away at you from the inside. He said we just had to let go. I think he's right,' she said quietly.

'He's shrink was, anyway,' I said angrily. I wasn't being 'eaten up by anger' inside out. The whole situation was just bull-

'Body in the water! Starboard side! Starboard side!' I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my left knee. I'd find the bastards that did that, but for now I'd have to settle for finding the ones that did this mess.

'Get a RHIB out! Go!' The CO slammed his cap down, and then left the bridge.

Charge lowered the RHIBS, and I climbed in. The CO watched us go from the Bridge. Suddenly I thought of Ally. It seemed women just weren't my forte. Then I thought of Nikki, and shoved her face to the back of my mind.

I reached into the cold water and pulled in the first body. It was an Asian male, about thirty years of age. He was badly burnt. But he was alive.

'Swian! Here,' I yelled, moving so the medic could get in. Minutes later, as we circled the wreak, Swain caught my eye. He shook his head.

The man stared lifelessly up towards the burning sky.


	4. Hallmark Moments

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

RO's POV

'I still think it's disgusting,' I told Buffer. He said nothing, just looked at me and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

'I thought you quit ages ago,' I tried again.

Buffer looked again.

'I'm starting again,' he said finally. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't need to take on out on me. Charge came into the Gallie, followed closely by Bomber.

'Buffer, I thought you quit-' Charge started. But Bomber smelled smoke.

'You're _smoking _in my Gallie? Are you _insane?_ Do I need to remind you, Buffer, that this is a _Warship_?'

Buffer looked up at Bomber, then got up and left the room.

'I have no idea what's wrong with him. He's so…anti social lately,' I told Bomber.

Charge looked at me.

'What?'

'He's going through a….rough patch. Leave him alone,' Charge said, sounding like his big brother.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. 'What, like a mid-life crisis?'

Charge growled at me, and I left quickly.

Mike's POV

I opened the hatch, and closed it behind me. Buffer was leaning against he railing, smoke curling above his head.

'Buffer? Are you okay? I thought you'd given up?'

He looked at me, then shrugged.

'Yes Sir, for a brief stint,' he said. I thought I saw that his eyes were red, but I ignored it. As everyone kept saying, Buffer was tough.

'But you're okay?' I asked again. He looked back out to sea.

'I think so Sir,' he said. He was a private man, and I admired that in him.

'Pete, I want you to tell me anything, okay? Anything. Not only as your Captain, but as a friend, and as a brother. The health of my crew, both physical and mental, is top priority.'

Buffer nodded. 'I understand Sir,' he said.

I played with my cap in my hands.

'Is there anything I should know about?'

Buffer looked at me. I knew in an instant he'd stay loyal to me, no matter what happened. He truly was a top sailor.

'There's just a lot going on Sir, is all.'

I nodded. I knew how that felt. Suddenly it came to me: two things actually. If I opened up to Pete, he'd open up to me.

'Pete?'

'Sir?' He asked, absently rubbing at his sore shoulder.

'I can tell you…let's call it a…secret, okay? I can tell you anything, and you won't spread it around like butter?'

'Sir, I don't gossip,' Buffer said, smirking slightly. He had no clue where this was going.

Nor did I.

'Um, A couple of weeks ago, our friend Steve Marshall contacted me. He's been after me of a long time, trying to convince me to give up driving the old girl,' I tapped the railing of my beloved ship hard. 'And take up an admin position at NAVCOM,' I explained.

Buffer half laughed. 'You're not thinking of taking it are you?' It seemed to him as if it was entirely out of the question. I thought so too. Until I actually sat down and had a hard think about it.

'I am, actually,' I said, facing the wind and sea. Buffer looked like he was silently choking.

'But-'

'I know. I don't want too. It's just….maybe I'm getting too old to go gallivanting around the ocean,' I said, waving my hands to make a point. 'I mean, I love doing this…..but…..you gotta know when to stop.'

'But Sir, when your on a good thing, flog it to death,' Buffer said, looking all out freaked. I felt sorry for the poor bloke.

'I hope that's not how you treat your women Pete,' I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked.

'Yeah, maybe that's my problem, Sir,' he laughed.

I frowned. 'How is your girlfriend, anyway?'

I saw Pete sigh. 'She's decided it's best if she stays with friends for a while, until this blows over,' he explained.

I nodded. 'Yeah, that's possibly better for you both.'

Buffer played around with his cigarette packet, before putting it back in his pocket without taking one.

'Giving up?' I asked. Hopefully my plan had gone alright. 'And….you never answered my question,' I started.

Buffer raised an eyebrow.

'Are you okay? Really?'

Pete paused, looking out to sea.

'Yeah, Sir. I think I might be. There's a hell of a lot to wade through, but I can swim. I'll get there yet,' He said. He didn't look at me. 'I need a holiday,' I thought I heard him mutter. Or maybe it was just me.

I patted him on the back, then went back to the Bridge.

I knew then he'd be alright.

Kate's POV

I was laying in my rack when Nav came through the door. She had her over shirt in her hands, and draped in across her chair.

'Hi,' I murmured, before I went back to writing in my diary. I preferred the writing over video diary, which I knew Nav did. She didn't know I knew though.

'Hi,' she replied. I thought she seemed a little sad.

'What's up?' I asked, looking at her over my book. She sighed.

'What is it with men?'

I frowned. Where had _that_ come from?

'Pardon?' I asked. I sat up and looked at her.

'Oh, nothing,' she said. Then she sighed again. 'Have you ever known someone, for a very long time, and _not_ have any idea you possibly had feelings for them?'

I frowned. I did, actually. I knew _exactly _how that felt.

'I take it you mean outside the Navy,' I said, pulling it away from myself. I couldn't think about that right now.

Nav nodded. 'Yes, of course,' she said. 'But the only problem is….I'm-'

Suddenly she let out a massive sob. I got out of my rack and went to her. She had her back to me. I put my around her, feeling ever much like a bigger sister.

'ET,' she choked out. 'I still love him,' she finished.

'I know. I know you do,' I sighed. 'But, Nikki, do you really think Josh would have wanted his? Do you like he would have wanted you to grow old alone?'

The Nav let out another massive sob. I hugged her tighter.

'X to the Bridge, X to the Bridge.'

The intercom seemed to blast through the cabin.

'Go,' Nikki said. I knew her watch didn't start until another half hour. She was paired with buffer this time. He was her friend, he'd look after her.

Funny thing about Buffer. He seemed to soak up everyone else's problem's - he never seemed to have any of his own.

I left the cabin and turned towards the bridge. Here seemed to be a lot of commotion up there.

Swain's POV

The tinnie floated in the water, the wrong way up. The XO came up to the bridge, and saw it a couple of clicks ahead.

She snapped into action.

'Any MAYDAY?' she asked RO. He nodded.

'About three minutes ago, we've had no word since. The skipper identified himself as Mark Wayne. His son was with him, he's eight and his name is Owen Harping.'

'Different surnames,' the X commented.

'Ma'am, maybe he's taking the son away form the mother. We've had it before,' I mentioned. The X looked at me, and nodded.

'Boarding party, be wary. He may be armed and dangerous.'

'Two of my favourite things,' Two Dads said, rubbing his hands in mock glee. Spider laughed.

'Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations,' The X said.

Minutes later, Buffer, Spider, Bomber, Two Dads, the X and I were piled into a RHIB. We speed towards the up turned tinnie. It wasn't looking good.

'There! Body!' Spider suddenly yelled. We held on tight as we took a hard port turn. Buffer was almost face to face with any fish lurking just below the surface. Luckily everyone held on. That'd be about all we needed: a missing family _and _a sailor.

Buffer picked the life jacket up. Then he turned it over. It was ripped, and bloody.

'Well, well. What happened here, I wonder?' Bomber said.

'Something we don't wanna get caught in the middle off,' Spider replied. Buffer handed the vest to me.

I examined it closely. 'It looks…..deliberate. I can't tell for sure, but it looks like a sharp weapon of some sort.'

'Like this?' Bomber held up a dripping gaff.

Everyone shared looks.

'Yes,' I said. 'Something like that.'

Buffer scanned the horizon with suspicious eyes. We'd stumbled upon something.

Charge's POV

The life jacket lay on the Captain's table, looking innocent enough. The yellow was tainted with blood, and it was shredded on one side.

Swain and Buffer stood on one side, the X and I on the other.

'So, you think that, if there _was _an eight year old in this life jacket….he would have died? If _this _gaff killed the…victim in _this life jacket_…..it would mean….'

'Murder, ma'am,' Buffer said, looking down at the life vest.

'Uh…ma'am, if that man killed his son, to stop the wife getting custody or whatever, why would he call a MAYDAY to the crime scene?' I asked.

The X shrugged. 'Maybe he panicked, or-'

'Body in the water!' Spider's head ducked into the bridge.

'Buffer, go!' the X instructed. 'Charge, get a swimmer ready,' she instructed.

'Body in the water, stand by to recover by swimmer,' I yelled. Spider was already in a diving suit. Buffer stood by to help as I overlooked the line.

Spider reached the man. Even from here he looked in a bad way. But still he resisted. He hit Spider over the head, then tried to kick his face. He knocked the mask off his face, then tried to push him under. The man used the mask to hit Spider over the head again and again.

'Buffer,' the X said. Buffer dived into the water, which I bet wasn't warm, and collected the man. Spider and he swum back to the boat. RO was standing by, and helped Buffer and the man onto the ladder. Buffer helped Spider up.

'What you think Buffer? Think this is the guy?'

Buffer frowned. 'Don't know ma'am,' he replied. I personally thought the whole thing looked a little fishy. And where was this kid?

Hopefully things would start looking up soon enough.

Nav's POV

The minute I went on break, I headed down to the computer, to send out some emails. It was long overdue. I opened the door, not realising there was anyone behind it. I can face to face with Buffer, who was now millimetres away from me. I blushed, despite myself.

'Sorry ma'am,' he said, and stepped aside, just as I did. I felt stupid and clumsy.

Buffer grinned. 'Sorry ma'am, the computers all yours.'

'Thanks,' I replied, stepping backwards. 'Checking up on the girlfriend?' I asked, making conversation.

'Um, you could call it that,' he replied, still grinning.

'Right. So….how is she?' I shifted weight from each foot.

Buffer nodded, then lent against the door frame. 'Yeah. She's not happy that I won't hit port until next month, but I explained that it wasn't my fault.'

I nodded also. It was awkward, yet strangely comforting.

'I hope she doesn't turn out like Monica,' I muttered. I looked down at the ground.

'Same here,' he said.

The silence between us was heavy.

Was there something there? No. _Shut up Nikki. This is not happening. Not so soon after ET, not Buffer. Your friend._

'Nav?'

'Sorry?' I looked up, realizing he'd been talking to me.

'Are you okay? You look….distressed.'

I tried to smile. 'You could call it that,' I muttered. He moved aside so I could get in.  
He closed the door as he left.


	5. Take Your Eye Off The Wheel

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buffer's POV

I'd forgotten what it's like to have someone waiting for me at the other end of my outbox. Like Monica, I'd already forgotten what Ally's voice sounded like.

I rubbed my chin absently. Bomber came up to the bridge, on watch. She had binoculars scrapped around her neck.

'Oh, hi Buffer,' she said.

'Your happy,' I muttered. She gave me a smirk.

'Yeah, well, hopefully it'll catch on,' she said. Nav came through the door.

'Coffees guys,' Nav said. She handed mine to me with a smile.

'Thanks Nav. We'll need this. Watch in the dead of night for an hour. Anything could happen,' Bomber said, taking the cup and warming her hands with it.

'Let's hope not. I'm tired, and I want my sleep.'

'I'll try and keep it low key for you Nav,' I said, taking the Captain's chair. I slipped some gum in to my mouth.

'Thank you Buffer. That's all I need: puffy eyes _and _no shore leave.'

Bomber and I laughed as Nav left the bridge. Only a month or so to go, I told myself.

FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

'Buffer? Buffer, wake up.'

Someone, a female, tapped my shoulder. I struggled awake, noticing a dull thud. I squeezed my eye shut, and then opened them again. Bomber was standing next to me. I got up out of the chair, and bent down and picked the binoculars from the floor.

'What is it Bomber?' I asked as I dusted of the binoculars. She picked up an empty coffee cup.

'Yuk. I saw a signal fire on the land to our port. It was small though. Just one little fire in the middle of no where,' Bomber explained. She put the binoculars up to her face and turned around. I did the same.

'Okay, call the boss, let him now we have a situation,' I instructed. I moved to the intercom. 'Everyone up, now. We have a situation. Wake up, wake up.'

Seconds later the CO appeared on the bridge, followed closely by the XO.

'What is it Buffer?' he asked me. Nav came in, holding her coffee and looking tired. She mock-glared at me, before checking the radar.

'Bomber and I have sighted a signal fire Sir. On the island to our port,' I started.

Bomber added 'it may be our lost boy.'

The X moved to the radio. I glanced at the clock: three in the morning.

'Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations.'

'Sir? That island is Bright Island,' Nav said, frowning.

We all hated that island. Pain-in-the-arse of a place.

Charge got the RHIB into the water and I boarded, followed by Bomber, Two Dads, Spider, the X and Swain. We pushed off from the Hammersley and drove around to the island. The signal fire was burning weakly.

'I'm surprised we saw it at all, Buffer,' Bomber commented. I nodded. There was no visible smoke in the early morning sky.

Spider and I jumped into the water as the RHIB hit sand. Guns drawn, we searched the area around us. Nothing could be seen, so I gave the all clear.

'Bomber, you stay with the RHIB,' the X instructed. 'Team Bravo will be Buffer and Spider. Team X-ray will be myself, Swain and Two Dads. We'll go start down the beach; you'll move parallel to us through the bush. We should reach the fire at the same time, ether side. Any questions?'

There were none.

'Okay, let's move. Keep an eye out and be careful. If you see _anything_ radio in.'

'Yes ma'am,' we responded.

Then we moved towards the thick jungle-like bush with our guns drawn.

Spider's POV

'Agh!' I swiped at yet another spider web. And to think I was named after one.

'Buff, I'm not annoying am I?'

Buffer frowned at me, then looked slightly amused. 'No, Spider. Why?'

'It's just that….spider webs are the most annoying bloody thing-'

'Shhh!' Buffer said. I looked up.

Just past the bush, I knew the X, Swain and Two Dads were lurking somewhere.

The signal fire was rough and weak. I doubted it'd be alight for much longer. Curled up near a piece of some sort of driftwood was a little boy. I couldn't see his face, because he had his back to us. I looked to Buffer.

He motioned that we'd go in, but keep quite. We met the X's team in the middle.

Swain bent down and gently shook the boy's shoulder. Then he checked for a pulse.

'I'm sorry ma'am. I'd say this boys been dead for a while. Rigamotis has set in, no blood, and….can I have a touch?'

I got mine out of my holster and shined it on the little boy.


	6. When It All Falls Apart

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buffer's POV

The X staggered back, heaving. Spider jumped backwards so he wouldn't get vomit on his shoes. He knocked 2Dads, who bumped Swain. Swain fell over the body, which moved. The kid's face stared up in the night's sky. Flies swarmed upwards in to the humid air. Dried blood socked the sand and the log around him.

I had to turn away. 2Dads face went pale and he backed away to sit on another log. Spider sat down quickly, and Swain fell on his knees. Bomber half screamed, and spun away. She crawled to the edge of the bushes and heaved.

The kids face was unrecognizable.

Suddenly there was a sound. The faintest of snapping twigs.

Everyone froze. Even a stray tear seemed to freeze half way down the X's cheek.

I saw a man through the darkness. He wouldn't have been three hundred meters away. As he got closer, I realized with confusion that he was muttering to himself. Or something.

We had our guns pointed by the time he entered the clearing.

'Stop! Australian Navy!' The X yelled. She did a good job of hiding. A second ago 2Dads was comforting her.

'I love Sixpence, pretty little Sixpence. I love Sixpence better then my life,' was all he said.

'What's that he keeps signing?' 2Dads asked after a little while. The man had kept repeating it.

'Don't know,' The X said, gun still trained on the man.

'Is he a nut case?' Spider asked. The man clearly was a few screwdrivers short of a tool box.

'Complete Basket case,' I told him.

'I know what that is. It's a nursery rhythm,' Swain chocked. We looked at him. 'I used to sing it to Chloe.'

'I love Sixpence better then my life. And then he broke,' the man said. 'Where's my boy? Where's my baby? Mummy will be so, so angry.'

I looked at the X.

'It'll be alright, Sir,' the X said. He looked at her, and then looked at me.

Then his face distorted and he lunged.

The X's POV

Two shots was all it took, in the end. The man fell to the ground, to be with his dead

son.

'Oh my goodness,' I whispered. I didn't't think anyone heard, but then Buffer was there and he rested a hand on my shoulder.

'Ma'am? We'll head back to the ship now,' Buffer told me. I nodded, and then lead the way back to where the RHIBS were parked.

Or should've been.

'The nut must have untied our RHIBS!' Two Dads said, sounding disbelieving.

'Yeah. Bugger,' Swain said, then brought the radio to his lips.

'It's a beautiful sun rise,' I told Buffer. We were standing together, looking out over the water. The Hammersley was a perfect black shape against the blood red and purple and pink sky. Truly breath taking.

'I wish I had a camera,' Buffer muttered. I frowned up at him.

'I didn't know you were into that sort of thing,' I told him.

He just shrugged. 'I can't have a Nikon aboard the Hammersley ma'am,' he said, as if it fixed everything. Then I remembered his birthday was in a couple of weeks.

I felt someone walk up next to me. I saw Swain out of the corner of my eye.

He stood with his hands in his pockets for a bit, looking out at the same sunrise.

'You know, when I was a little kid I used to wonder why God made sunrises like this,' he said, still looking out across the water. His voice was soft. 'And now I know,' he finished.

I looked at him, questioning. 'Why?' I whispered.

Swain smiled at me. 'To remind us that each day is a new day.'

Then he wandered off to the RHIB that had just pulled up onto the beach.

The Nav's POV

When the boarding party came aboard the ship, I knew something had changed. They smiled at us with sad eyes. It was like watching footage of the soldiers coming home from world war two: they were happy to be home, but their eyes reflected everything they'd seen.

Buffer and Two Dads were quite, the X went straight to her rack, and the Swain flopped down in the Mess and closed his eyes. Spider sat out on the deck. Something back had happened. The CO knew better then to press from answers. He watched them leave.

'Something's happened,' he said. "I wanna know what.' Then we walked off the Bridge.

'Those guys weren't very pleased to see us,' RO said, screwing up is nose at us. I rolled my eyes at him. Always so negative.

'Well, something bad must've happened. I'll go ask Swain,' I said, seeing as my watch was over anyway. Charge arrived to take my place, and I went down to the Mess.

'Can I come in?' I asked Swain. He nodded tiredly. 'You were gone for about two hours,' I added. Swain nodded. I sat down next to him, then watched him drink his coffee. He was distant.

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened out there?'

Swain looked at me, then smiled….almost carefully.

He sighed. 'It was horrible,' he said at last. 'The boy…his dad killed him. The dad was….not all there. He killed him,' he said. His voice was strained. I put an arm around him.

'And the worse part? All I could think was "thank God it's not Chloe," over and over. I feel horrible.'

I rubbed my mouth. I felt so bad for Swain.

'And what about the father?' I asked gently.

Swain took a sip of his coffee. 'Buffer had to shoot the poor fella. He got violet.'

'Did you radio the Feds?'

'Yeah. The Feds are coming later on, about ninish. Before the sun gets to bad.'

I was right: they did look a lot like the world war two soldiers.

Buffer's POV

I kept seeing the scene over and over again in my head. I closed my eyes, but it was as if the image was stuck on the back of my eyelids, like a movie.

There was a knock on my door. Yelled for them to come in, expecting it to be Spider, or Two Dads. Or even Swain.

But it was Nav.

'Can I come in Pete?' she asked gently. Someone must have told her. She wouldn't be here otherwise.

I Nodded. 'Yeah. Sure.'

She thanked me, and perched on the bed.

'Are you okay?'

'I am. Thanks.'

'Sure? A lot has happened. I know that I'd be starting to feel it by now.'

Buffer smiled. 'Yeah. Nah, I'm okay. Really. Don't need to worry about Buffer ma'am, he's a big boy.'

I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 'Maybe you should go and check on the X? She took it pretty hard. I think she needs a hug more then I need a visit from the feel-good doctor,' I told her.

She nodded. 'Trying to get rid of me then? I'll go and see X now, before lunch.'

I watched her leave.

THE NEXT DAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CO's POV

I looked that the email in front of me. Steve, again. Of course. I wasn't going to be able to fight this for very much longer. NAVCOM were stronger then I was. It was going to take a lot to bring me down but.

The phone rang, but I ignored it. The caller ID told me it was only Bomber, possibly

telling me we'd run out of eggs or something again. And it was the same answer as last time: we can't do anything until we reach shore.

The phone stopped, and I turned off the email service. I looked at my desktop background, that RO had put on for me. I was hopeless at computers.

The crew stared back t me.

I rubbed my face for the millionth time that morning. The phone rang again. Again I ignored it. Bomber again. And couldn't she just come and she me?

I mentally scolded myself. There was no reason to take this out on my crew.

When the phone rang for the third time, I picked it up. I took a breath, and forced myself to be calm.

'Hello? Bomber?' I said.

'Sir, we need help, in the Gully. We've been boarded,' Two Dads said quickly, sounded panicked. I hung up and ran down the ships' hall to the Gully.

2Dad's POV

It all happened so fast.

Suddenly there were men at the Gullys' door and Bomber screamed. Swain and I ran out of the mess and saw it.

'Hey!' I yelled. Swine swung at one guy, a smaller Asia, but the man kicked him in the guts and pushed him away. They were obviously trained.

And they were armed.

'You follow, we kill you all,' one had said. There were five of them, all carrying sub-machine guns and grenades. How did they get here?

I dived for the phone. The Boss didn't pick up.

'Keep trying!' Swain yelled from the floor. He pulled his hand gun out, and aimed at the men. They pulled Bomber in front of them as they moved up the stairs.

I rang again, but no one was picking up.

'Damn you Mike!' I yelled, slamming the phone down when it rang out.

'Keep trying it 2Dads!' Swain yelled, and ran up the stairs.

I rang again, for the third time. Damn this guy!

'Hello? Bomber?'

And then I'd told him.

Now I heard is footsteps pounding on the floor of the ship. I saw him as he turned the corner, and I ran with him.

'They've got Bomber. I didn't know how they got on,' I added.

The CO nodded. His face was grim.

When we got on the deck, I saw Buffer laying on the deck, blood on his cheek. Swain was there, looking after him.

'Were are they?' The CO asked Swain. He looked upset.

'They took her. Over the side. They were in a little tinnie.'

The CO nodded. 'Of course. Under the radar. Where are the crew?'

'I have no idea,' he answered.

Boss turned to me. 'Go and Find them. Now!'

I turned and ran back down to find the crew.


	7. Paint All Days Blue But Save One For Bla

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!(And The Used******** is an actually band, and that song belongs to them. Earthquake******** is The Used's property.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bomber's POV

This was it.

I was going to die.

'Please. You can't do this. Please,' I asked them. They told me they were rebels against the Australian government, because they were denied entry to Australia. And they hatched a plan: to take a Navy crew member hostage.

And I was the first person they'd found.

'Shut up! Your Government is corrupt, and we teach lesson,' a man snapped. They were from Asia: I knew that much.

The tinnie bounced under me, and it was sitting low in the water. Six people weren't meant to be in it.

I saw that we were heading for an island, right in front of us. It was just sand, a bit hilly, with a big green crate on it. There were boat tracks on the sand.

When we arrived at the island, two of the men disappeared over a hill. The rest stayed with me, to watch me. They'd taken my piston and knife, everything.

Two of the men went to the create and opened it. They tipped it over, with great effort.

A chuck of cement tumbled out.

They pulled me over. I kicked and bit, but they shoved me down on the sand. One man sat on my chest, another held my legs down.

They rolled me over and tied my hands behind my back, then they tied my feet together.

But I hadn't given up: I was still fighting.

Then a boat came around the side. My eyes widen in hope, but then I saw that it was the rest of the men. My heart sank.

When they'd parked the boat, the other men got out and helped drag the cement block over to me, and then they fastened in to my feet with thick chains. It was like something out of a movie. My blood raced with fear. Raw fear.

All of the men carried me to the boat, and put me on the floor. Then they got in, and started the engine up.

My heart beat as fast as the engine.

I couldn't see anything. Just blue sky. Funny. As a kid, I wasted so much time starring up at the same sky. But now I wanted anything but. I wanted to see grass, and dirt and trees.

Not blue. And more blue underneath me.

My hands were getting numb. I was laying on them in an awkward position. The men were grinning and joking, pleased they were getting away with it.

But I knew that the Hammerslery would appear over the horizon and the day would be saved.

I would be saved.

'There. Not near reef. She will float to safely.'

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore blue today. Not today.

Charge's POV

2Dads opened the door of the storage room, where a lot of the Hammersly crew had been taken. We'd been chased, dragged and pretty much rounded up like dogs by a bunch of foreing men. I remembered that they had sub-machine guns.

'What happened?' I asked, sitting up in the bridge. The CO was rubbing his face in his chair, and 2Dads, Nav, Swain, Buffer and RO were sitting around waiting for an answer.

Where had they taken Bomber?

Was she still alive at all?

'Is there a RHIB standing by?' The X asked for the fourth time. She got the same answer.

'Yeah. There is,' Buffer said patently. He were all on nerves ends.

RO was still pacing, waiting for the call from NAVCOM. For once, the only time we needed it not to be, the radio was silent.

And Bomber was still out there somewhere.

'I hate waiting,' Nav said at last. We all nodded. 'It doesn't seem right. I hate it,' She looked at the X for support.

'I know. We all do,' I said. Nav smiled at me. 'We'll just have to be patent. That's all.'

'Yeah. She'll be okay. She's really tough,' Spider chimed in.

RO glared at us all. 'This is ridiculous! Is this how the Navy treats it's sailors? Pa-'

'SHUT UP!' The CO suddenly yelled. RO paled and was shaken into silence.

We all looked down at our feet.

'Sorry RO. This is a very stressful situation. We're trying, okay?'

RO nodded and muttered an apology.

The X put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. We were silent. Then everyone changed shifts, and I took a pair of binoculars. I scanned the water, over and over, but it remained the same: empty. I wonder how she's doing.

Bomber's POV

They cut the engine, and the men stood up. This entirely blue boat was bigger, so it was easier to move around in.

If you could.

We drifted quietly over the water. It was peaceful, all things considered.

I never thought death would be blue. I always just assumed it would be black. But turns out that's not always the case.

They didn't drop the anchor. The men lifted me up, then asked me something.

'Want message delivered?' And then they laughed. I cried then. Great heaving sobs that shook my whole body.

They carried me to the edge of the boat. The water was deep and dark. I shut my eyes really tightly.

Then they pushed me over the side.

The way I drifted down was surreal: like a fast parachute ride down. The water was possibly about twenty five metres deep, plus. Once the sun's rays disappeared, I found the black I assumed would be there when you die.

I remember a song one of my friends used to like. The Used's 'Earthquake.' The lyrics were in my head now. _'I sink now to the ocean floor…._'

I don't know if you can cry underwater. I suppose I was now. I suddenly sobbed, almost chocking on salt water.

I wondered where the crew were. RO, Buffer, Spider, Nav…everyone. Why weren't they saving me? Did they even notice I was gone?

My lungs burnt like wildfire. I felt sick, and I needed air. But I knew it wasn't going to happen. Something inside me told me that I wasn't going to see anymore blue for a long time.

The CO's POV

'Sir, NAVCOM on the line,' RO said. He pasted me the phone with urgency. His friend was out there somewhere.

'Steve, one of our crew members is in grave danger. I need that location NOW,' I said. Steve told me.

'All the way out there? Already?' I scratched my forehead in anger. 'And what took you so long? Where you on a lunch break? See you soon,' I said, slamming the phone down.

'Nav, head North West, 224, 657.'

'Yes Sir,' Nav replied. I watched helplessly as my crew steered the ship to Bomber's aid.

But was it too late?

The X's POV

Our thoughts were on Bomber as we set off, all engines going at top speed. It would take us roughly about an hour to reach her. But would they wait fifty minutes?

'It's okay RO, just calm down,' I said. Again. He was getting more and more worked up the closer we got.

'Its as if we're not moving,' 2Dads Whispered in my ear from next to me.

'I know. It's like we're grounded,' I replied. RO was scanning the water with a pair of binoculars, and Buffer was on the other side. Spider and Swain were in the middle, while Charge was out the back with another crew member, scanning the waters behind us. Just in case.

Buffer's POV

'I hope she'll be alright,' Swain told me.

'Yeah, so do I. She was a good girl,' I replied. I hated to think of anyone doing this to any member of my crew. Ally would joke I was obsessive. And maybe I was. But for good reason.

'And a good cook. Loved her lasagne. That was great,' Swain said fondly.

'Oh yeah. I liked the pasta dish too,' I told him. We were only talking about food to keep our minds of other things. If we didn't find Bomber in time, or at all, it would be like losing a family member all over again. No one had been in any real danger since ET passed away.

'Do you think she's safe somewhere? Like, in a house or something?' Spider said suddenly. He looked at me.

'I don't know Spider. I really don't know.'

Swain strained in the distance. He opened his mouth to shout.

Then he shook his head.

'It was nothing,' He said, sighing. I saw RO passing out of the corner of my eye. Poor bloke. I felt bad for him.

Nav's POV

I'd been through this before. I'd done this all before, and now I'd have to do it again. But ET's death wasn't my fault was it? Expecting so much from him, making him quit the Navy.

Now my friend. Bomber, after all she'd been through.

I sighed, and picked at a hangnail on my pinkie. The radar was empty, everything was empty. The boat seemed empty. And it was about the time that Bomber's cooking would drift up to greet us at the bridge.

'Where are you Bomber?' I whispered to no one at all.


	8. Squeezing Energy

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!****(And The Used******** is an actually band, and that song belongs to them. Earthquake******** is The Used's property.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bomber's POV

The water was too cold, I was down too deep. I don't know how much time had passed. I couldn't hear the boat engine at all, so I didn't know if they were still there or not.

Why would they be? Hang around at the scene of the crime? Yeah, why not!

I can feel things touching my leg. It's disgusting. I hope it's not a shark. It possibly is, down this deep.

My lungs are BURNING. I try to gasp for air, but I can't. I can't breath anymore. It's so painful, that alone is an excuse to let go.

I won't ever see my mother again. I can't tell if tears are stinging my tears or salt water. Still, it doesn't matter if I unlock the mystery of if we cry under water. There's no one to tell it to down here.

This is it.

I know it is.

I'm going to die with millions of litres of water pressing in on me. On my head and organs. They ache so back.

Little black spots are starting to appear in my eyes. I feel dizzy, but I'm underwater. Signs of lack of oxygen.

Quite frankly, I'm surprised I lasted as long as I have. It's as if everything's so slow. Fate's way of stretching my life out maybe?

And that song's in my head. Nothing but silence and my own head. I'd sing along, but I can't.

'_I lie here on the ocean floor…'_

Well, I'm not really laying on the ocean floor. The black spots are getting bigger.

'_I lie here on the ocean floor, broken castle by the shore….'_

I'm surprised that I remembered the lyrics. It's not my…..type of song.

My head feels like it's going to explode. I'm trying to….hold on, but I don't think I can for very much longer. And it's SO COLD. I'm….freezing.

Where's RO? Why aren't…..they here yet? Are they even….coming at all? Do they no this isn't a game?

I feel sick….and tired…I can't see any….more.

Please….I don't….want to…die. But I need….to sleep.

Just for a….little while.

FOURTY MINUTES LATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2Dad's POV

'This is the spot Sir,' Nav said, then stopped all the engines. I was already in my swimsuit, ready for a moments notice.

'I just hope we're not too late,' I muttered. God, did I hope not.

'She's a fighter,' Buffer said, hope strong in his eyes too. Everyone had the same determined look. One I'm sure I wore too.

'Charge, stand by. Spider and RO, your on watch. Swain, stand by for medic,' The X instructed.

A RHIB was brought to the port side, and I climbed in with Buffer and Swain. Buffer helped me put on my tank, then he put his own on. The X looked up to the Co, who nodded. She looked back to us, then put a thumb up.

We speed off to the exact site that NAVCOM had given us. Swain took our radios and put them safely away.

'You guys get the easy part,' Swain suddenly said. I looked at him. All of a suddenly he seemed much older. I felt sorry for the guy.

'Why?' I asked. I looked at Buffer, and he looked old as well. I hoped I would never end up looking like that. My parents wouldn't like it.

'Because,' Swain said, leaning against the RHIB's side as the driver slowed to a stop. 'You don't have to wait until you come back up.'

Buffer but his hand on Swain's shoulder, and then sat on the side of the RHIB. I felt compelled to do the same: the guy was stressing out, and I felt back that he had to stay up here, not knowing.

'Sorry,' I said, then patted him on the back, then I sat on the side of the RHIB with Buffer.

I just hoped he knew I meant it. Really meant it. He smiled at me then, and I knew he knew.

We leaned back of the side of the RHIB into the cold black water below.

Buffer's POV

The torch didn't reach very far at all. It lit up nothing but tiny fish and more black-ink-like-water.

I kept an eye on 2Dads. That would be all we needed: two missing sailors.

I also kept an eye on my watch. Three minutes already and nothing. I was getting worried. I motioned for 2Dads to swim faster, and he made an 'okay' out of his fingers.

Sixteen minutes later, I saw a black shape rise out of the water.

Was it Bomber, or was it a shark?

As we got closer, I saw her brown hair waving softy in the water. I swam around to her while 2Dads took the bolt cutters to the chains around her feet. He cut her hands free.

She had an almost peaceful expression on face. 2Dad's light behind her, and her hair floating upwards gave the appearance of an angel.

We didn't waste time. We got her right up. But we had to be careful that _we_ didn't get the bends.

We rose to the surface and Swain was there, grabbing her shirt.

2Dads and I took of our gear, then checked her over. Her wrists and feet where red and skin had been taken off.

But she was a faint blue colour, and her lips were blur as well. Her skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

Swain started CPR straight away.

Swain's POV

Buffer pumped her chest with my instructions, and 2Dads counted out loud. It was comforting to hear noise, anything, even if it was counting out numbers for CPR. I think the silence would have been too much.

I glanced at my watch as Buffer pushed on her chest and 2Dads counted. It had been two minutes since we'd brought her up, but how long had she been unconscious for?

'Go, now,' Buffer told me, and I did. No pulse.

'One, two, three,' 2Dads counted next to Buffer. That's all I could hear. The wind and the waves had died away. Suddenly everything was waiting for this girl to take a breath.

Just another breath.

'I hope their not watching,' Buffer suddenly said, then motioned towards the ship in the distance. Maybe about a click away. If that.

'Yeah, so do I,' 2Dads said, shaking like a leaf. I realized I was too.

'Come on, now,' Buffer said.

And the whole time I was praying.


	9. When We Can't pay The Price

**I don****'****t own any of these characters, from the TV program sea patrol. Any of the characters that don****'****t appear on TV, are mine. Please respect the author!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2Dads POV

I saw Swain whisper something, over and over. And why wasn't she breathing God damn it?

Four minutes.

'Try harder!' I almost yelled, between counts.

'We are, okay mate? Just try and relax….'

Buffer stopped talking and worked hard on pumping air into her chest. I felt sweat dripping down my face and I furiously whipped it away.

'Why isn't there a pulse?' Swain suddenly exploded. He whipped at his forehead.

Six minutes.

Six minutes since we brought her up.

Six minutes since her world stopped.

Six minutes since ours stopped.

Swain's POV

I breathed air into her lungs again, but I was losing steam and hope. How long had she been gone since we brought her up?

I rubbed my face, my throat tightening. Tears stung the corner of my eyes.

'Now, Swain,' Buffer said. Again I breathed air into her young lungs.

'Buffer,' I said, beginning to feel this was hopeless.

He pumped air into her lungs.

'Buffer, stop,' I said, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

He ignored me, but kept pumping air.

'Buffer, stop it, she's gone.'

'No,' Buffer said. I touched his shoulder.

'Buffer, Please she's gone,' I told him. I stopped breathing air into her lungs.

'Swain, go now, come on,' Buffer said, sweat pouring down his face.

'Buffer, she's gone,' I told me.

'NO!' He pushed me out of the way and pulled 2Dads in position.

'You know what to do? Cover her nose, yeah, like that.'

Buffer kept pumping.

'Buffer, she gone!' I yelled, right in his ear.

'No, there's still time,' he told me, not meeting my eyes. Then I saw he was tearing up. I looked at 2Dads and was he was trying to concentrate hard on the right timings, but he was crying, his noise running.

'Come on Buff,' I said gently, feeling another couple of tears down my cheeks. 'She's gone,' I said, using a heck of a lot of self-control. I pulled him of her waist and he hit the side of the RHIB hard. I pulled 2Dads into a hug, because he was just a kid after all. I meet Buffer's eyes.

'Bomber's gone.'


End file.
